The Storm
by Rain Gunji
Summary: Sango is drownding in emotion and can not reach the shore, Miroku what have you done? Did you let that witchy woman take you by surprise?....COMPLETE!
1. To Be Untrue

-1Rain: This is my 2nd country Song Fic … it's Garth Brooks like Mr. Midnight and yes it's a sad one don't worry it's not Kurama or Duo's heart I'll be breaking this time when I hear this song I give you this. Thank you Mr. Garth Brooks for this song of heart break.

Zel: Grab a tissue guys… especially if you read Mr. Midnight.

Snow: this is gonna be another one shot we think… it's best that way.

Kaden: Rain doesn't own anything that is someone else owns used in this fan fiction so don't bug her and find someone else to piss off. Rain apologizes to all Sango fans she truly does… and we hope you have a tissue near by.

Shin: Also the games mentioned in this fic are the sole property of Nichols Games and Texas Renaissance Festival in Plantersville, Texas. All the games are those of which Rain herself worked.

The Storm

She could feel the hair on her arm rise with her chill bumps on her skin giving attention only to the hot salty liquid falling down in sheets down her face marching like tiny soldiers off to war, she sat sobbing in the darkness of a moonlit bedroom where they had slept and loved surrounded by photo albums and lone pictures scattered like shrapnel around her. Wind blew in through the cracked window on this clear full moon night scraping a retarded tree branch against the white paneling of their old house… The air smelt humid… although cold… it was as if a storm was brewing out there… planning the destruction of all the broken people in the world.

She stared in pain at the black and white picture in her hand, it was of her and the one great love of her life, Miroku Hoshi, Miroku her husband, Miroku her lover the only man that ever touched her… the only person she truly cared for at all. He was in the shirt she had bought for him on his birthday that April 9th , he was smiling that true ray of pure sunshine smile that made her fall and love him in their younger days… that smile was what she missed most for it had been gone the longest. When they were first married it was like they had found the ingredient to perfect sex and could never keep their hands to themselves, life was good and fun and she had been high with his love and drunk on his body and the beat of her own hart when he was near, but then as if a slow debilitating disease had taken hold of the man and drug him far away from the dream they once looked for together, it was not sudden by any means it was like waiting patently for the bottom of a bucket of a thick green paint to ruin your favorite pair of boots knowing it would surely that the stain would always be there. He started staying later and later at work, coming home not speaking a word and going to sleep thus brought up Sango's suspicions, it was not as if she didn't trust her husband it was just that in high school he had been a player for so long. What if she had failed to keep him satisfied? The thought of him in another woman's arms in another's bed tore at the seems of her heart more then it pissed her off she loved him with all she possessed so she just overlooked her beloved's changes living one day at a time it didn't hurt so much this way she just knew he was being untrue and it hurt to much to admit it.

She forced her golden wedding band from her finger clenching it in her hand like holding on for dear life perhaps holding on to him this way was the only thing keeping her alive.

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past  
It struck without warning or did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming behind those silver lines  
_

-O- A few months ago

Miroku's coffee was brought in by his secretary as he filed some paperwork his superiors although few had for him to do, he looked up at the red head who's green eyes sparkled with the room's lighting and her bright smile when she handed him his mug of pure black nectar on the desk with a wink that made his skin jump. She had been his secretary since he started working here, she was thin and small and everything she did screamed out "WARNING WARNING DANGER WILL ROBINSON!" he was married after all and very much in love with his wife…. Sango… the name kept running it's way through the still logical side of his mind the one that saw the golden wedding band on his finger and remembered the promise, the vow he made her years ago. Much to his further temptation and the woman it took it's form in he spilt his coffee on his lap he cursed reaching for the tissue box in haste.

"Oh Mr. Hoshi let me get that for you." The smirking devil told him as she with ease leaning in with her knee on his thigh, bringing her tiny fingers to his tie and giving it a tug like a leash to grin like a fox in his eyes.

"Ms. Plant, My wife?" It came out sounding more like a question then he would have liked.

"Call me Rain, Boss… and everyone has needs." she smirked licking her lips and looking down as the hand opposite the one holding his tie traced a path from his shoulder, up his neck tangling in his hair in sure slow sensual motions in the black leather chair. "From the looks of it yours are pretty big."

'Oh God help me…' He thought as he gave into his temptation it was not as if he had ever done this before.

-O- A few months later

Sango had been up all night with the clock on the wall reading 3:11, he hadn't called her to tell her he'd be late and with traffic how it was these days she was worried any number of things could have happened to him and she would have no way of knowing.

'Oh stop being such a pretty little fool. You know he's out with some tramp!' that same nagging part of her mind yelled out to her. She scoffed pouring more tea.

'I will not accuse the man I love of hurting me when there is no proof!' She replied

'Any other woman would have slit his pretty little throat by now.'

'Be that as it may demon I am content not to pass judgment.'

'Whatever it's your heart break.'

Sango was dragged back to reality by the sound of a car in her drive way… it was her husband, she heard him curse and fiddle with his keys behind the strong door, making his quite tardy appearance. He walked in, tossing his tan trench coat to it's rightful place on the rack, taking off his already loosed tie and black dress shoes oblivious to her presence in the room or the fact that he never flicked the switch for the light to be on.

"Where have you been. Dear husband?" Sango's angry voice was made known to him.

He was surprised he thought her to be in bed by now… she always made it a habit to go to bed early in order to catch the sun rise a time of day she loved and cherished for it's simple bliss and peaceful feeling. He smiled to his wife.

"Oh.. Your up? You didn't have to wait up for me Hun." were his words as he walked over to embrace her. He was a fool to think Sango so stupid, to think she wouldn't notice the white purity of his dress shirt broken and scared like their marriage by the red lipstick on his coaler as he slithered like the snake up to her in open embrace. She snapped at him in frustration more then anger.

"Answer me Miroku!" She screamed her fist clinched securely at her sides. Once again a stupid look could be found on his face.

"Sango my butterfly… the guys at the office decided to go drinking after work. I'm sorry for not calling I just lost track of time." He hugged her stiff form as her lip curled in heartbreak and tears welled up like lakes in her once bright eyes. She could smell a perfume thick like fog in the air around him. She did not use this sent, it was the sent of Kashmir or Lust in cages the complete opposite of Sango's more down to earth sent, she remembered the sent from his office and the kind smile and fiery green eyes of it's wearer… Rain Plant… had taken him from her, no doubt she was laughing like the Jezebel she was. Sango's heart and mind filled with jealousy , heartbreak and a stronger much more fighting emotion, one that the woman had never really felt but a few times in her life and never this strong. Yes Sango Hoshi faithful wife of Miroku hated the vixen, the slut she knew to be Rain Plant who was employed to assist her husband at his work , she had met here once or twice visiting her husband, meeting him for lunch, Company BBQs…. She hated her husband, she hated so much the thing she once loved and now she couldn't take the straw on her back, it was just to much to bare the weight and the pain.

She pushed him from her the tears flowing free from the prison of her eyes her anger now evident before him.

"You lying dog! You've been with your whore! You've been in her bed and in her arms!" Sango cried out in her rage.

"Butterfly?" He stuttered out.

"Don't Butterfly me Miroku! Why?" She screamed again pushing him again. He said nothing just stared in shock at his wife.

"What is it Miroku? Am I not good enough? Do you not love me enough? Did I not remain faithful and stand beside you? Did she fulfill your fantasies? Was she good? Did she do things I can't? What was it Miroku? Why couldn't you keep the only promise that was ever worth something? Why couldn't you keep it in your pants?" She screamed in her loss of control… she had hurt for so long now and he, he who had given her so much of it was going to see it and feel the wrath he had so foolishly called down, the wrath of an angry woman.

"Sango… Sango my love I-" Miroku looked saddened as he spoke up.

"What is it Miroku I'm listening and it better be good." She growled at him.

"I'm weak Sango. She came on to strong I couldn't stop myself." She paused that was pathetic really and she started to laugh, maybe it was from his baka like behavior or temporary insanity… I'm not even sure.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Sango you are my wife and I love you. Rain, she meant nothing to me try to understand she was just a quick fuck …. She was there and giving so I took… I'm sorry." Miroku walked closer bending in for a kiss, perhaps if he turned on the charm she would be to turned on to continue. (I feel so loved… really…)

"Miroku… This time I'm sorry just doesn't work anymore… this is the one thing I can not forgive…. You come in here after fucking that bitch's brains out and hug me and kiss me still smelling of her with her essence on your lips and her mark on the shirt ….and you except me to say " Oh that's ok Honey, hey let's go make love." No Miroku just get out!" She screamed her tears running harder now like duel waterfalls down her flawless cheeks.

" Honey. I-" Miroku began his voice trembling with his weakness. Sango glared for a split second and threw the nearest thing she could reach at him aiming for his head.

"Get out get out!" She screamed tossing random things he'd bought her, making him slip out of the door.

"Get out ! I don't care anymore if you die or live I don't love you I never did!" She screamed all rational thought dismissed from her foggy mind, slamming the door behind him.

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

Sango's body shook uncontrollably in painful sobs as she heard the car screech out of the drive and into the street.. He was gone. She felt weak crying for the bastert even giving a second thought to him and his great betrayal, but she loved him so even still looking around the room at the broken glass and torn cotton things she cherished for so long lay strewn about like so agent battle ground of opposing sides before her. So she had her answers. She had failed to keep him satisfied. He had been in another woman's arms in another woman's Eden. She had found out what her heart had been telling her all along and still it was like he spat in her face and told her it was raining. But the lies the lies she had screamed to him she never meant any of them not a single one. They just spilled out like word vomit she had no control like Kitsunetsuki(1) but there was no denying he deserved it. So she had her answers… they failed to consol her now. She with a sigh heated up some milk, changed into pajamas and decided to go to bed maybe sleep would clear her mind or at least bring sweet release from bitter pain.

**Rain: This was supposed to be a ONESHOT but it was to long to load so please continue thank you ver much for your support and you review.**


	2. Concepts Of Justice

**Rain: This was supposed to be a one shot it was made to me a one shot**

**Snow: But it was we are guessing to long enjoy**

-O- Next Day

The morning sun brought Sango Hoshi no comforting arms no kind words just the realization of what happened and the clean up.

"Shit!" She screamed in pain at cutting herself with a shard of glass looking down at what cut her it was one of those glass roses sweethearts give each other. She remembered him giving this to her it was their first time going to the Renaissance festival when they were first dating and they'd walked the whole day from shop to shop, show to show and even a few games she'd kicked his ass in like Robin Hood's Crossbows, Catapulting Frogs, and Storm The Castle. To her surprise that day when night came and the cannon scared the crap out of her in it's fire and fireworks lit up the darkened sky he then looked at her and handed her a small card that read in old type font " One Free Kiss from any man woman or beast." it was tied to the glass rose and Sango was nervous but reached behind his neck, pulled him in and kissed him long and hard and good. It was their first of many. She thought back on that memory How could this have happened to people who when they were young were so in love and happy to be near one another starring off to the same star in the night sky? She didn't understand, he must have lost what was more then a feeling along the way somehow. She pushed the thoughts aside deciding on counsel from Kagome who in matters of the heart had been through more then the combined shares of four or five women.

-O-Later at Kagome's that night

"So are you filing for divorce?" Kagome asked over her gallon of Ice-cream.

"I… I really don't know what to do I love him." Sango replied downing another scoop of rocky road.

"Sango… the real question is can you trust him." Kagome was angry more then angry she was down right pissed.

"No… I guess not I mean if he cheated once…" Sango trailed off.

_A broken jewel box dancer in pieces down the hall  
She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all  
It's time she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong  
The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on_

-O- Same time with Miroku

Miroku looked to the roses to his right in the black leather of his seats... they were red her favorite and they rested with her favorite bottle of wine almost as a peace offering for the turbulence their happy home had experienced due to his stupidity... He sighed reaching into his jacket pocket the velvet box was there all he had to do was apologies and beg her forgiveness which he was willing to do to not lose his goddess... he loved her and even so he had hurt her... he came home with his secretaries lipstick and sent on his shirt... he couldn't help it temptation had it's fling with him. Sango screamed at him in her temporary insanity throwing everything he had given her over the years meaning only to kill him... He just stood there watching as the jewel box crashed shattering on the door... He rested his hand back on the wheel shaking his head to free himself from the heartbreak he had seen in her eyes last night... he had to make it up to her somehow... That was his last thought before he saw the heavy lights of a Simi overtaking him... the driver was drunk and crossed the median hitting the man head on... Miroku didn't stand a chance and died before the jaws of life could even cut him free from the Thunderbird which now appeared as a accordion blood soaked and glass shattered to shards... when they retrieved his body his fist clanged to a velvet box and a dozen roses tiny droplets of moisture escaping to the sea.

-O- Sango

Kagome called Sango down stairs late that night in a very worried tone, making Sango throw on her robe and run down the stairs

The police man took off his hat as did his young partner and shook Sango's hand a sad expression worn like a mask on his old tired face. He introduced himself in the hint of a Scottish accent. (It's too late to type that you use your imagination)

"Hello Mrs. Hoshi, I'm Police Captain Connor Kincaid, this is my partner Duncan McCloud … and Mrs. Hoshi I have some very unfortunate news, two hours ago your husband's car was hit head on by a drunk driver… a semi, we couldn't save em' ma'am I'm sorry, by the time life flight got to em' he had already reached the other side… there was nothing the doctors could have done, but when we found him he was clutching this in his hands." The younger officer handed the items to the now widowed woman.

Sango's tears turned into sobs, loud angry sobs as she opened the velvet box.. The ring inside was white gold and held on it a gold butterfly between silver roses.

" _Fly high my butterfly and know that I love you- M.H."_

'_It's not true…he can't be dead…he's not, I won't believe it!' _ her mind screamed at her as her fist clinched with fury. The officers bowed their heads in respect or pity and left wishing the women good luck.

Sango fell to her knees without the power to stand anymore Kagome's arms were smacked away from the weeping woman in her anger.

Kagome couldn't help but shed tears her best friend had been though to much… for any woman…any human being to go thorough…seeing her best friend like this was…heartbreaking.

With out a word Sango ran from the apartment and drove tires searching down the blacktop street.

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

-Miroku's Funeral-

It was raining when they put him in the ground and black umbrellas reached high up to the saddened sky like tissue to catch the tears of the depressed heavens. There were tears, people dressed in black asking themselves and perhaps God why and how such an awful thing could happen to the kind hearted man who now laid in a closed casket the rain drops dancing on the sleek black coffin. The preacher man said some words all seemed so comforting so warm even on the coldest of days. Inuyasha clothed in a modest black suit Kagome most likely made him wear stood to speak trying to not let his anger at the truck driver who would now have his death by the state, his anger at himself though he did not know why and his anger at Miroku Hoshi himself for leavening

"I'm not very good at this so bare with me, but I thought I'd tell you a little about the man we are here to bid a final farewell …Final that still doesn't feel right to me. Miroku and I were born and raised in the same little town, we went to the same elementary school and later the same high school. Miroku loved many things he's favorite band was Van Halen and he played saxophone and guitar well… still he had a weakness," Inuyasha allowed himself a smirk and a chuckle. "He always loved the ladies red heads, blonds, brunettes…he didn't have a standard…well we grew up and things changed but he was always my best friend… If I ever needed his help he was always there the same with anyone else he was the greatest of us all no man could do half of the things he did with his life no man would…so I'll stop rambling now and end with this…" He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and held it up to the sky. "Here's to you man…I'll miss ya."

_Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky  
She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own"  
And her friends they've all gone back to their lives  
Thinking she will be all right  
As she races through the night to make it home_

Someone else went up to speak but Sango's attention was directed to a black car pulling up… she eyed the car wondering who would show up to one of these tardy, then she saw them… Long thin, cream colored legs in black high heels followed by their owner 's hourglass figure, sparkling green eyes and fire red hair. Sango's hawk like eyes followed her to the side of the casket, that woman had some nerve showing her face here after all the damage caused in her name. Sango walked up behind the woman and tapped her shoulder lightly a look of disgust written plainly on her face.

_  
_"Rain Plant…your not welcomed here…leave." Sango pointed to the woman's car firmly.

"Mrs. Hoshi, I realize you have every right to be angry but I had no intention of taking him away from you I never wanted his heart only his body and my name on his lips." Sango watched the woman's body shake with her laughter, anger welling up to the point where she couldn't stand it she came at Rain with a mean right hook, connecting it into the lady's nose. Rain fell like a stone holding her bleeding nose.

"_He is dead because of her… He was with her… she seduced him… It's all her fault he is gone!"_

"You Bitch!" Rain snarled at the woman. "It's Fucking broken!"

"Get up! Get up so I can beat the shit out of you!" Sango screamed at her, fist clinched ready to attack again.

"Fine then you wench I'll kill you!" Rain yelled getting to her feet. At this time they had caught the crowd's attention and Sesshoumaru grabbed Rain's arms and pulled her away while Inuyasha had did the same with Sango.

"That's enough, Ladies and I use that term loosely, whatever grudge you may have agents each other settle it someplace else this is not the time nor the place to do it. We are here to honor my late business partner's memory and you will not fight her…Kill each other I don't care just do it somewhere else!" came Sesshoumaru's loud demanding voice making the two shut up and behave themselves like good puppies.

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm  
_

-O- One week later Sesshoumaru's office

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee and read his morning paper like he did everyday… till one article caught his eye…

**YOUNG WOMAN FOUND DEAD **

Rain Plant, personal secretary of the late Miroku Hoshi, was found dead last night. It is believed that she was attacked on her way home in the late hours of the evening. Plant was found in her personal bed, beating as though she was in a one sided fight. Her neighbors had nothing to say on the matter, many claiming "she just lived there and didn't socialize with anyone in the building.' Police are not publicizing the details of the attack as of this time.

**Rain: Well that's it hoped you liked it (1) That's what it's called to be possessed by a fox**

**Snow: Bought time this was finished!**

**Zel: I'll say I've been waiting to long!**

**Kaden: REVIEW! REVEW NOW OR FACE MY WRATH!**

**Rain: Special thanks to Zel for giving me the Article Idea and to Snow for writing it also to Cy and Kaden for the support.**

**Cy: -Eating pop tarts- Your welcome Rai!**


End file.
